ABSTRACT- Analytical Chemistry and Pharmacology (ACP) Shared Resource The goals of the Analytical Chemistry and Pharmacology SR (ACP) are to support the translational development of small molecule, nanoparticle and biological anticancer agents via analytical chemistry and pharmacologic infrastructure, methodologies and expertise. The expansion of the Molecular Therapeutics Program, development of preclinical models to evaluate anticancer agents, the opening of the new North Carolina Cancer Hospital?s (NCCH) Clinical Trials Unit (CTU) and recruitment of additional faculty members to the UNC LCCC and Carolina Institute for NanoMedicine (CINM) created increased demand for applied and translational pharmacology services. This SR is comprised of the Translational Oncology and Nanoparticle Drug Development Initiative (TOND2I) Lab and the sample processing lab located in the NCCH CTU. The SR develops and validates analytical assays in biological solutions, analyzes samples, performs pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic analyses of data for small molecule agents and provides specialized methods to evaluate the pharmacology of carrier-mediated agents (e.g. nanoparticle, conjugates, antibody drug conjugates) and biologics. The ACP supports studies throughout the UNC LCCC with extensive use by the Breast Cancer, Molecular Therapeutics, Cancer Cell Biology, Immunology and Clinical and Translational Research programs in the UNC LCCC. In addition, the ACP has significant collaborations with UNC LCCC members that are also part of the Carolina Institute for NanoMedicine (CINM), Carolina Center for Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence (C-CCNE) and the Center for Integrative Chemical Biology and Drug Discover (CICBDD), Center for Nanotechnology in Drug Delivery (CNDD) and the Center for Pharmacogenomics and Individualized Therapy (CPIT) in the UNC School of Pharmacy. The SR is currently being used by 14 investigators, 74% of whom are peer reviewed cancer center members. The total budget for the SR is $588,141 and $77,823 (13% of the total budget) is requested from the CCSG. Future plans are to expand the research of UNC LCCC members, develop novel pharmacologic methods and platforms and use the resources of this SR to recruit novel anticancer agents to UNC translational and clinical development.